A cooling member (such as a heat pipe) described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP2011-23169) has been known. Such a heat pipe includes a pipe made of metal and heat transfer fluid that is enclosed in the pipe in a liquid tight manner.
According to the above configuration, the pipe is required to be strong to have the heat transfer fluid therein. If the heat transfer fluid receives heat from heat generator and is evaporated, a volume of the heat transfer fluid increases and pressure within the pipe increases. A manufacturing cost is increased to enclose the heat transfer fluid within the pipe in a liquid tight manner and use a pipe having relatively great strength.
As an assumptive technology for solving the above problem, a following cooling member has been proposed. The cooling member may include an enclosing member including sheet members that are connected in a liquid tight manner, refrigerant enclosed in the enclosing member, and an absorbing member arranged in the enclosing member and absorbing the refrigerant.
However, according to such an assumptive technology, if the refrigerant is evaporated, the pressure within the enclosing member increases and the sheet members are expanded. Then, the refrigerant that is in a liquid state may remain in the expanded sheet members. The refrigerant remaining in the sheet members does not work for cooling performance and cooling properties of the cooling member may be lowered.
The present technology described in this specification has been completed in view of the circumstances described above. It is an object of the present technology to improve cooling properties of a cooling member.